La revue du p'tit risque de la douche wtf
by Citwhoille
Summary: Ou LRDPRDLDWTF pour les intimes. Outre un titre obscur, une mauvaise journée pour notre détective. Mais une journée bien remplie tout de même, car la poisse, ça occupe.


**Salut tout le monde ! Voici un OS un peu fun, spécialement dédié à Clélia Kerlais. Je te l'avais promis il y a tellement longtemps mais ça y est, le voici ! J'ai peur du résultat que j'ai finalement produit, mais vu le temps que j'ai mis pour le finir, je publie quand même ^^' Et également merci à Sana Shiya et sa soirée coups de pied aux miches grâce à qui j'ai enfin mis un point final à cette fic ^^**

 **Rien ne m'appartient, et je ne gagne pas le moindre penny pour cette fiction.**

 **Délire en perspective, j'espère que ça vous plaira :) Explication de l'existence de cette histoire à la fin, si vous avez encore deux minutes à m'accorder, alors on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Ce jour faisait partie de cet ensemble de jours bien connu où le commun des mortels se disait "j'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit". Sherlock ayant un aperçu du concept de lit, somme toute, fort relatif, il désignait ce genre de jours par une abréviation concise, JDM. Cela ne signifiait non pas "Journal De Mickey", mais bien plus, un très trivial "Journée De Merde".

Et aujourd'hui était sans conteste une "JDM". De celles où les pensées de Sherlock étaient censurées, à tel point qu'elles auraient, en effet, pu arracher un rougissement à notre ancien médecin militaire, face à autant de grossièretés. Et pourtant, il en avait entendu des vertes et des pas mûres à l'armée. Mais, si l'idée de karma pouvait être évoquée ici, on pourrait alors bien dire que le karma de Sherlock était vraiment pourri en cette journée, expliquant l'humeur exécrable de notre détective.

Cela avait commencé très tôt, aux alentours de trois heures du matin. Notre cher génie s'était endormi à peine deux heures auparavant sur son canapé, alors qu'il faisait des recherches sur l'apparence de cadavres après une exposition prolongée au CO2, et qu'il s'était égaré par il ne savait quelle sorte de sorcellerie sur le site de la bibliothèque d'Arcachon ventant fièrement ses atouts technologiques avec sa récente acquisition de liseuses. En plein sommeil, les rêves de notre détective étaient quelque peu agités, et le canapé malheureusement étroit. C'est ainsi qu'alors qu'il cherchait à échapper à une banane tueuse dans les rues de Londres (il nierait jusqu'à la mort avoir fait ce rêve, même sous la torture s'il le fallait) il finit fatalement par basculer du sofa pour faire une chute, selon les lois de notre ami Newton, sur le parquet, vingt-cinq centimètres plus bas. Les dégâts auraient pu être limités s'il n'y avait pas eu la table basse à une distance, ô combien trop proche du canapé, et l'ordinateur portable ronronnant joyeusement sur le torse de Sherlock. Ce dernier su donc avec exactitude que cela allait être une mauvaise journée, lorsque sa chute entraîna la douloureuse rencontre entre son arcade sourcilière et le coin de la table, alors qu'au même moment son ordinateur, ayant lui aussi basculé, se retrouvait entre le parquet et le corps du détective. Le pauvre ordinateur rendit l'âme malgré le faible poids de son propriétaire. Il fut cependant heureux qu'il ne s'agisse pas du laptop de Watson, sans quoi la journée pourrie de Sherlock aurait dû, en plus, compter une dispute entre nos deux compères.

Mais à cet instant, seuls résonnaient les insultes et autres jurons fleuris de Sherlock à l'encontre de cette pauvre table, dont l'avenir se profilait, de façon funeste, sous la forme de mikados. Sherlock ramassa avec un regard haineux son ordinateur portable qu'il jeta à la poubelle sans ménagement, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il nettoya puis posa un pansement sur son arcade, avant de ressortir et de se diriger vers son matériel de chimie avec colère.

John quant à lui, dormait comme un bienheureux à l'étage, cuvant ses nombreuses bières prises avec Lestrade la veille, et n'ayant rien entendu des mésaventures de son partenaire. Il descendit en ce samedi, vers huit heures trente, pour découvrir Sherlock occupé sur la table de la cuisine. Il était afféré à l'utilisation de différents composés corrosifs sur l'ancienne table basse. Celle-ci n'était désormais guère plus qu'un kit d'assemblage - digne de nos amis scandinaves d'Ikea - ayant connu des jours meilleurs. Outre les nombreux trous causés par l'acide, on pouvait distinguer des coups de couteau, et des impacts de balle. John, fronçant les sourcils, se disait que sa cuite de la veille devait être plus importante que ce qu'il pensait pour n'avoir rien entendu des tortures qu'avait subi la table. En se tournant, il vit le pansement sur le visage de Sherlock, et commença à ouvrir la bouche pour s'enquérir des événements qu'il avait apparemment manqué. Mais avant qu'il n'ait réussi à émettre le moindre son, Sherlock le coupa sèchement :

« -Pas le moindre commentaire John. Ce n'est pas une suggestion. »

Ayant fini par s'habituer aux étrangetés de son colocataire, le médecin jugea plus prudent de refermer la bouche et de se préparer un petit déjeuner sur plateau avec un thé qu'il dégusterait sur le canapé. Au moment de jeter le sachet, il aperçut les restes de l'ordinateur de Sherlock au fond de la poubelle, et arqua un sourcil. Il tentait de relier les points entre la table basse débitée en petit bois, l'ordinateur qui était, selon toute apparence, définitivement mort, et l'arcade sourcilière ouverte de Sherlock tandis qu'il grignotait des biscuits sur le sofa.  
Ayant fini sa collation, et nettoyé son plateau, John, de retour au salon, se risqua à ouvrir la bouche pour dire à son colocataire :

« -Je ne poserais pas de question, mais ton arcade nécessite peut-être des points de suture, tu devrais me laisser y jeter un œil. »

Sherlock qui venait de s'attaquer à la planche de la table basse à l'aide d'un chalumeau grogna quelque chose qui ne parvint pas aux oreilles du médecin avant d'abandonner à regret ce qu'il faisait. Il rejoignit donc John qui ne comprit pas le regard noir que son compagnon destina au canapé. Il passa cet étrange comportement sous silence préférant ne pas laisser filer sa chance de soigner Sherlock, et retira plutôt avec délicatesse le pansement qui lui barrait le dessus de l'œil droit. Il grimaça devant la blessure, mais fut rassuré de voir qu'elle ne nécessitait pas de points de suture. Après être allé chercher la trousse de secours, il désinfecta la plaie de Sherlock et lui refit un pansement. Aussitôt la tâche achevée, Sherlock se leva, lâchant un "merci" du bout des lèvres, et repartit vers la destruction méthodique de la table basse. John sourit, fier d'être l'unique personne au monde à entendre les rares "mercis" de Sherlock Holmes. Debout au milieu de la pièce principale, il baissa la tête et vit une tâche de sang sur le parquet à l'endroit où se trouvait normalement l'angle de la table basse. Les éléments de la nuit prenaient à peu près forme dans son esprit, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire la moindre remarque, la porte sonna.

Et ce fut le deuxième élément de la "JDM" de Sherlock qui s'approcha à pas hésitants dans le salon des colocataires. Une vieille dame, affleurant certainement la neuvième décennie et vêtue d'une immon… hum, d'une robe à fleurs défraîchie d'un goût particulier déclara être venue chercher le meilleur détective consultant (et aussi le seul) au monde, pour "une affaire de la plus haute importance". Tandis que John installait la cliente de Sherlock, ce dernier, qui avait à peine levé la tête de son massacre tablesque, congédia la nouvelle venue vertement. John lança alors un fort utile : « Sherlock ! » qui fit lever les yeux du susnommé au ciel. Le médecin secoua la tête, et alors que le détective le rejoignait, des lunettes de chimiste toujours vissées sur le nez, il encouragea la vieille femme à exposer son problème. Celle-ci, au bord des larmes expliqua alors :

« -C'est mon chien, mon p'tit Kiki, il a disparu ! Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, il n'était plus là, je l'ai cherché dans tout l'appartement, je l'ai appelé, mais je n'ai trouvé aucune trace. »

Et ravalant un sanglot, elle supplia un détective semblant au comble du désespoir de retrouver son cher toutou. Sherlock quant à lui, se demandait si sa réputation était telle, s'il était tombé si bas, qu'on venait désormais le voir pour de banales disparitions de chien. Il hésitait entre se jeter par la fenêtre devant un tel déshonneur, ou hurler à cette femme, faisant pareil affront à son génie, de s'en aller très rapidement avant qu'il ne commette un meurtre. Au moins, cela rendrait peut-être sa journée plus intéressante s'il en arrivait à de pareilles extrémités. Mais un regard à son cher médecin militaire lui fit opter pour une troisième solution. John s'indignerait de son comportement, mais cela restait le meilleur choix s'offrant à lui.

« - On peut nettement apercevoir un carnet bleu en bon état dépassant de votre sac. Oxford à première vue, ce n'est certainement pas vous qui l'avez acheté, si on regarde la touche de vos vêtements. Ils sont vieux et ont été abimés par le temps, vous n'en avez apparemment pas pris soin. La marque vous importe également peu, à voir la mauvaise facture de votre sac. Ce carnet est donc un cadeau. Vu la couleur et la marque, je dirais de votre fils. Mais pourquoi offrir un carnet à une vieille dame ?  
Une étiquette dépasse de votre sac, avec votre nom, et l'adresse des "Flots azurés". Etant donné l'appellation, il s'agit certainement d'une maison de retraite, pratique courante dans ce genre d'établissement que ce dispositif, tel un collier pour chien ou un enfant en bas âge étiqueté partant à l'école, pour le retrouver si on le perd. Connaissant le fait de votre mise en maison de retraite, certainement due à une perte de votre autonomie, on peut supposer que le carnet est rempli de photos et faits de votre existence afin de pallier à un Alzheimer. Je dirais qu'il s'est déclaré il y a environ dix ans compte tenu du motif d'édition du carnet.  
De plus, il est connu que les maisons de retraite refusent les animaux de compagnie, et sur vos vêtements, il y a bien des poils, mais de chat, plus fins que ceux de chien, appartenant surement à l'établissement. Enfin, vu la sélection de votre tenue et en m'appuyant sur l'évolution de la mode, je pense que vous imaginez avoir une soixantaine d'années, soit trente ans de moins qu'en réalité. Votre chien ne s'est donc pas échappé madame, votre Kiki est mort depuis au moins vingt-cinq ans. Alors maintenant, veuillez sortir de chez moi, retourner dans votre maison de retraite qui doit s'affoler d'avoir égaré l'une de ses plus vieilles habitantes, et arrêter de me faire perdre mon temps !

-Sherlock ! »

Mis à part le débit des paroles proprement hallucinant du détective, qui laissait toujours John pantois, le médecin était indigné. Comme souvent, il n'appréciait pas la manière crue qu'avait Sherlock d'exposer les faits. Surtout quand une nonagénaire potentiellement cardiaque était la cible du détective. La vieille dame était d'ailleurs toute tremblotante, ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, et la bouche entrouverte du poisson venant de sauter hors de son bocal. C'est ce moment que choisit une jeune infirmière, très inquiète d'avoir perdu une de ses patientes après seulement deux jours d'exercice de ses fonctions, pour surgir dans le salon. Elle s'excusa platement pour le dérangement causé par la vieille dame, et expliqua avoir su qu'elle était venue chez nos détectives grâce aux témoignages des autres personnes âgées de la maison de retraite. En effet, le matin-même, la nonagénaire avait demandé à la moitié des résidents vers qui elle pourrait se diriger pour retrouver quelqu'un qui avait disparu. Et comme le détective avait souvent fait la une des journaux ces derniers temps, ils l'avaient dirigée vers le 221B.

L'infirmière repartit donc avec la vieille dame, en priant pour que ses supérieurs n'aient rien remarqué, ne voulant pas faire partie de l'histoire des "Flots azurés", comme l'aide-soignante qui aurait exercé ses fonctions le moins longtemps.

Quant à l'acolyte de notre détective, il continuait à darder un regard lourd de reproches sur son ami. Le dit-ami ne se démonta pas, et, avant de retourner à ses expériences sur la pauvre table qui s'était crue pendant un instant sauvée, lança :

« -Crois-moi John, c'était l'alternative la plus agréable que j'ai donnée à cette vieille femme. Les autres comportements que j'envisageais ne t'auraient vraiment pas plu. »

Et John haussa un sourcil face à cette mystérieuse phrase, s'interrogeant sur les autres possibilités auxquelles avait pensé le brillant esprit de Sherlock pour éloigner l'impudente. Puis il se ressaisit, admettant qu'il valait parfois mieux ne pas savoir ce qui traversait la tête de notre génie.

Entre son arcade sourcilière ouverte et les sanglots de son ancienne cliente, Sherlock voyait un mal de crâne violent l'assaillir. Cette journée allant de mal en pis, le détective était pris d'une furieuse envie de se draper dans sa robe de chambre de diva pour aller dignement bouder dans son fauteuil, et bougonner contre le monde entier qui semblait l'avoir pris pour cible en ce jour. Mais au lieu de ça, il continua sa maltraitance, bien plus jouissive, de la table basse. Il se munit de sa cravache, et commença à martyriser le pauvre bout de bois qui ne voyait pas la fin de son calvaire. Sherlock se détendit un peu, et pensa que de toute façon, il voyait mal comment la journée pourrait être pire.

La phrase maudite, bien que seulement sous forme de pensée, ayant été prononcée, le sort poursuivit sa lancée, et se montra sous le masque d'un banal SMS de Lestrade.

"Meurtre par arme à feu dans un lieu clos, aucune trace d'effraction.  
Besoin de votre avis  
35 Holland Street  
Lestrade"

Le SMS avait été lu à voix haute par un John exaspéré. En effet, Sherlock qui était bien trop occupé à se défouler n'avait pas eu la force de sortir son portable de sa poche, et avait demandé à John de s'occuper de prendre le téléphone et de lire le message à sa place. Malgré un léger rougissement en frôlant la cuisse du détective, l'agacement du médecin dominait. Après avoir accompli cette tâche ingrate, il retourna s'asseoir, attendant de savoir ce que le détective aller décider.

Sherlock estimait qu'il y avait peu de chances pour que le meurtre dépasse un 5, mais il avait besoin d'oublier sa mauvaise matinée. Il pourrait même se venger sur Anderson et Donovan, et étaler sa science avec grandiloquence pour améliorer sa journée. Réjoui par cette perspective, il fila s'habiller en cinq minutes. Devant le clément ciel d'été qui offrait l'une de ses rares journées chaudes à Londres, Sherlock se contenta d'une chemise avant de sortir héler un taxi, suivi par John.

Nos deux colocataires arrivèrent dans un quartier chic en périphérie de la capitale, et le taxi s'arrêta devant une jolie maison blanche à deux étages ayant clairement un design d'architecte. Le détective sortit prestement du taxi, laissant aimablement le soin à John de payer la course, et passa sous le bandeau des policiers.

Sherlock passa sous le nez de Donovan, appréciant son odeur d'après-rasage identique à celle d'Anderson et entra dans la maison, suivi de près par John. Même si ce dernier était toujours agacé pour le taxi, rien de tel que de voir Sally Donovan rougir et bouillir de colère sur place pour lui remonter le moral. Ils aperçurent Lestrade sur le palier du premier étage et Sherlock demanda aussitôt :

« -Graham, la situation ?

-C'est Greg… Bah, laissez tomber. John Harrison, mort aux alentours de minuit il y a deux jours selon le légiste et découvert ce matin par la femme de ménage. Inquiète de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de son patron, et sentant une odeur bizarre venir de la chambre, elle a fait forcer la porte avec l'aide du voisin. La victime est un riche banquier qui a fait faillite il y a peu à cause d'une banque rivale. Il a reçu une balle au milieu du front et il n'y a pas de trace de l'arme. Là où ça devient étrange, c'est que la fenêtre et les contrevents étaient bouclés, ainsi que la porte fermée à double tour de l'intérieur avec la clé sur la porte. Comment le meurtrier a-t-il pu entrer et ressortir avec toutes les issues verrouillées de l'intérieur, c'est impossible ! On se croirait dans un maudit mystère d'Agatha Christie…

\- C'est bien là la première chose de censée que vous nous dites commissaire. »

Sherlock qui avait observé toute la pièce minutieusement poussa un soupir de lassitude. C'était donc cette parodie de meurtre qu'on lui servait comme mystère ? Cela ne valait même pas un deux. Luttant pour ne pas se laisser aller à la frustration devant cette insulte à son génie, Sherlock parti pour sa deuxième grande déduction de la journée. Puisque celle-ci était pourrie, au moins pourrait-il retirer un peu d'orgueil en faisant une imposante démonstration de ses talents face à cette assemblée d'idiots agaçants – excepté John qui était légèrement moins idiot et agaçant que les autres. Ensuite il rentrerait chez lui et bouderait sur son fauteuil (pour l'instant il était encore trop en colère contre son sofa pour y reposer son divin fessier) jusqu'au lendemain.

« -C'est un suicide. D'une simplicité sans borne, bon sang, même Scotland Yard pourrait comprendre. C'est un grand lecteur, sa bibliothèque est pleine de romans d'Agatha Christie et il y a un exemplaire de Néron Suétone sous une pile de revues sur sa table de chevet.

-Wow, doucement le timbré, vous voulez nous faire croire que cet homme s'est suicidé d'une balle dans le front sans qu'il n'y ait de trace de l'arme et enfin enfermé à double tour de l'intérieur ? C'est n'importe quoi.

-Donovan, si votre Q.I n'était pas si déficient peut-être honoreriez-vous un jour votre titre de policier. En attendant laissez-moi faire votre boulot à votre place.  
Je disais donc que John Harrison est un grand amateur de lecture. De plus, il est ruiné et sa femme l'a clairement quitté. Même s'il a retiré son alliance, elle est encore bien en avant sur sa table de nuit, il avait encore des sentiments pour elle, mais vu le nombre de meubles et de tableaux qui manquent dans la maison, elle ne l'aimait plus. Elle avait décidé de lui prendre un maximum d'argent, alors même qu'il faisait faillite. Il était désespéré, évidemment qu'il voulait mourir, il n'a pas su supporter sa séparation en plus de la pression de la faillite de sa banque. Et qui donc, alors qu'il vient de faire faillite garderait une femme de ménage, réfléchissez que diable ! Il voulait qu'elle le découvre ! Pour qu'on puisse parler de lui, de cette parodie de mystère qu'il s'est inventé autour de son suicide, pour qu'il réussisse sa mort à défaut de réussir sa vie !

-Mais ça n'explique pas comment il se serait tué, c'est impossible !

-Anderson, connaissez-vous Néron Suétone et ses tentatives d'assassinat ? Non, évidemment, cela se saurait si votre culture était plus grande que celle d'une truite. Ses tentatives d'assassinat sont célèbres pour être des désastres, il n'est nullement étonnant qu'un homme s'en inspirant ait également fait de sa mort un échec. Une fois, Néron tenta d'assassiner sa mère, Agrippine par le biais d'un plafond à caisson. »

Disant cela, Sherlock avait attrapé une chaise qu'il plaça à côté du lit. Il grimpa dessus puis étendit ses bras à en toucher le sommet de la pièce. Il appuya alors sur une plaque carrée composant le plafond, et celle-ci pivota. Il s'écarta et tous virent ce qui était dissimulé quelques instants auparavant. Un astucieux mécanisme se présentait composé d'un minuteur affichant clairement minuit, qui était relié à un pistolet et à la plaque du plafond par une corde. Le fonctionnement était alors bien prévisible, le minuteur sonnait et de même façon qu'une horloge à coucou, le pistolet sortait du plafond et tirait à quatre-vingt-dix degrés par rapport au sol, droit dans le front de la victime.

« -Le banquier a avalé un puissant somnifère avant de dormir – le verre est d'ailleurs toujours à côté de son lit – pour s'assurer de rester bien en place. La prochaine fois Gregson, appelez-moi pour quelque chose qui en vaut la peine »

Et Sherlock tourne les talons, déçu sur l'instant de ne pas pouvoir accentuer son côté théâtral ne pouvant faire virevolter son manteau laissé au 221B. Alors que John et Sherlock ressortaient de la maison, ils remarquèrent qu'un gros orage d'été avait éclaté, les trempant en l'espace de quelques minutes. Malheureusement, le quartier résidentiel où ils se trouvaient ne voyait pas passer beaucoup de taxi, et le temps qu'ils en croisent un, celui-ci ne freina même pas devant leur allure de chiens mouillés et continua sa route sans demander son reste. Les deux compères n'avaient donc d'autre choix que de rentrer chez eux à pieds.

Si le chauffeur de taxi leur trouvait une allure de chiens errants, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. En effet, John avait du mal à se concentrer sur la route alors qu'il marchait à côté de son colocataire. La chemise violette du détective était d'ordinaire ajustée, mais la pluie ne laissait désormais aucune place à l'imagination. Le torse fin était moulé par le vêtement détrempé et les cheveux gorgés d'eau dégoulinaient sur les épaules de Sherlock. De minuscules gouttes perlaient sur ses longs cils, et les lèvres pleines du détective semblaient lustrées par l'humidité. John n'aurait pas été surpris s'il avait bavé devant cette vision d'ange déchu qui aurait pris une douche habillé, et apparemment il n'était pas le seul à se rincer l'œil. Une conductrice qui attendait au feu rouge ouvrit de grands yeux devant la vision de notre Sherlock des plus mouillé et le suivit des yeux, ignorant le feu passé au vert. C'est lorsque les autres conducteurs firent part de leur mécontentement à coup de klaxon et de "mais wtf, que fait cette idiote !" que la demoiselle reprit ses esprits, fit avancer son véhicule et manqua d'emboutir un autre automobiliste.

Sherlock plongé dans ses pensées manqua totalement la scène contrairement à John, qui se jura de faire prendre son manteau à Sherlock la prochaine fois qu'il sortirait, il représentait un bien trop grand risque pour la ville de Londres uniquement vêtu d'une chemise.

* * *

 **Suite à une conversation avec la radieuse et pailletée Clélia Kerlais, nous avons remarqué que des mots étaient censurés par le site dans les messages privés. Nous avons ainsi formé un petit lexique des mots interdits qui regroupe : revue, p'tit, risque, douche et wtf qui sont tous présents dans cette fic, hommage aux mots censurés. J'ai découvert après que schizo et homo étaient également censuré mais je ne les ai pas intégrés je l'avoue x)  
Mais grâce à l'intervention géniale de Les Folles Rieuses, je sais le pourquoi de cette censure ! \o/ Tous ces innocents petits mots français sont utilisés en tant qu'insultes chez nos chers anglosaxons ! Donc merci à ces trois demoiselles, Clélia pour l'inspiration de ce texte, Sana qui m'a permis de finir ce texte et Les Folles Rieuses qui a éclairci le mystère, ainsi qu'à tous ceux présents lors de notre soirée coups de pied aux miches qui ont été d'une super motivation.  
J'ai aussi glissé quelques références, certaines clairement affirmée pour Agatha Christie et Néron Suétone, et d'autres moins avec Star Trek et le Magasin des suicides de Jean Teulé (et une que Madou-Dilou et odea nightingale devraient reconnaître dès qu'elles la verront p). Saurez-vous voir mes petites références cachées ? ^^ Bisous à tous !**

 **PS : (je sais, c'est vache après un tel pavé) n'hésitez pas à aller voir tous les auteurs dont je parle, à explorer ffnet et ses histoires et à discuter avec ses auteurs, les personnes de cette communauté sont adorables et prennent toujours plaisir à papoter un peu avec les lecteurs ! :)**


End file.
